


To Love You More

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Darcy Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Protective Bruce Banner, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, To Love You More - Celine Dion Song, celine dion song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised himself he wouldn't fall in love again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love You More

**To Love You More  
He promised himself he wouldn't fall in love again...**

Bruce Banner promised himself he would never, ever fall in love again because he was a danger. That loving someone would put them on the line and Bruce would care too much – they would be too much of a distraction and they would become Bruce’s one weakness.  
That plan goes well for a few months – he’s totally focused on planning to leave again – planning to leave his team who scattered across the states of America but kept being drawn back to New York and he’s planning on doing it silently because nobody would really miss him and it was for the best. He was a monster.

JARVIS would always track Bruce, tell Tony where he was going to talk to sense into the guy with the big green alter ego and bring him back to where they were staying – sometimes it was the tower, where they were fixing it up and then sometimes move from place to place.  
Then Tony hired Darcy Lewis to work for him and he promised he wouldn't hurt her, Bruce promised himself to stay well away from her and it worked for a while… But then, Bruce had feelings for her.  
He swore he’d never fall in love with her and over the coming months they worked together, she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her and yet Bruce was afraid to admit it. She’d tell him stories of how she tased Thor and Phil had taken her iPod, so Bruce got her one as a favour for being so kind to him. In return he’d tell her stories about what life was like on the run and what it was like to have a ‘monster’ as a constant companion.

Bruce never saw Darcy cry about it, but he’d hear her when she’d talk to Jane over the phone about what was happening, about how she was in love with him and how it wasn’t fair what Bruce had been through. It broke his heart to see her cry and care so much about him, he wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be okay but he was a coward who hid his feelings.  
One morning he had come into the lab early and Darcy’s iPod was on his desk – Darcy must have left it there from the night before and so he was going to return it to her… But decided to do something first.

He knew she liked Celine Dion and there was a certain song he had heard Darcy play on the TV’s music channels that she’d just sit there in silence and he knew it brought tears to her eyes, because it reminded her of them – of Bruce and how hard it was for him and how much she loved him…  
Bruce Banner promised himself he’d never fall in love again, that Darcy was just being stupid and she’d move on eventually and he was going to help her in whatever way he could..

Yet he found himself listening to her iPod, listening to the song that had brought Darcy Lewis to tears.

_“I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more_  
 _You will see I can give you everything you need, Let me be the one to love you more_  
 _And some way all the love that we had can be saved. Whatever it takes, we'll find a way…_  
 _Believe in me, I will make you see all the things that your heart needs to know...”_

As the song played, Bruce knew he wouldn't last much longer. Bruce Banner promised himself he wouldn't fall in love with a damn assistant and put her in danger because of who he was; who he IS… and yet he loved her. She was a damn young assistant and he loved her. He was going to be the one to love her more and treasure her like she was the rarest jewel on Earth.  
Darcy Lewis was amazing in every single way and he couldn't take it. He'd broken his promise to himself and fallen in love with her… and he wanted to love her more.


End file.
